


Asexual

by peppermintlattae (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asexual, F/F, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, f/f - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, not rated - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/peppermintlattae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise is asexual and her girlfriend Harriet has no clue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asexual

The morning light shined on the bedroom floor like little light bugs dancing. Harriet rose her messy head from the pillow, lightly rubbing her hair with her fingers as she looked around the light purple room. The figure next to her squirmed and pulled the white fluffy covers over her even messier head. Harriet stepped out of the bed, shivering at the cold morning air. She shuffles across the wooden floor in her pink socks to the bathroom. She combs her curly mess of hair and applies mascara and other makeup products to make her seem more beautiful than she already was. Grabbing clothing from the drawers in the bedroom she changes into tight jeans and a slim purple sweatshirt that fits her loosely.   
Slipping into the kitchen she turns the kettle on and watches the steam flow through the spout. The pattering of Louise’s footsteps were sounding through the apartment as she shuffled her way into the kitchen with a blanket draped around her shoulders and her holding the ends close.  
“Morning babe,” Harriet greeted. She kissed her cheek and poured the tea into two mugs and brought them over to the coffee table.  
“Morning,” Louise mumbles under her breath. She accepts the tea and sips quietly while some cartoon about a boy adopting a talking snake plays in the background.   
Harriet hums to a song she recently heard on the radio and glances lustfully at Louise. “Work doesn’t start for a couple hours, right?”  
“Yeah,” Louise whispers in her light raspy morning voice. She looks confused by Harriet’s expression then suddenly understands.   
“I’m not feeling so great. Thanks for the tea babe, I’m going to take a quick shower, kay?” She sets the mug on the table and shuffles to the bathroom.  
She sighs in defeat and nods her head whilst returning her attention back to the screen.   
this is the third time this week, Louise thinks quietly to herself as she turns the shower on. i should tell her today. it’d be the right thing to do. or maybe she’ll leave you. a small voice squeaks. Every time Louise is about to tell Harriet about her sexuality, that little voice makes her think every worst case scenario there is. Pushing the thoughts away Louise steps into the cold morning shower regretting not paying her water bill again.   
During the midst of her shower she hears quiet footsteps coming their way to the bathroom. She gasp and prays that her girlfriend doesn’t come in. *tip tap* *tip tap* please not before work.. and just as her eyes squeeze as tight as they can, the shower curtain is pulled open, revealing a soaking wet Louise and an eager Harriet.   
“Room for one more?” Louise knew she wasn’t really asking as she shoves past the curtain, joining Louise.   
“Uhm...”  
“Just trying to save some water.” she smirks.  
Louise silently prays in her head that this is all an imagination and that in reality she’s still showering and on her way to work. Harriet leans in a presses a firm kiss on Louise lips. When she realizes Louise isn’t kissing back she pulls away and looks cautiously at the trembling girl.   
“Why have you been acting so distant lately?” she questions.  
“I’ve been feeling ill.”  
“Louise I can tell when you’re lying. Just tell me. I wont judge.” she gives her a warm smile and gently holds her hands swaying them back and forth.   
“Well it’s just that.....” and at that moment the voice is back. don’t do it she’ll leave you and call you a freak! Don’t do it So she doesn’t. “it’s that time..”  
“Oh sorry babe. I’ll give you your space. Need anything at the store?”  
“No thanks though.”  
Harriet lightly kisses her forehead and leaves the shower, taking a towel and drying herself off.  
Louise slides her back against the tile wall and falls to the ground, shaking and sobbing. She hates having to lie to Harriet every time. She hates living in fear that Harriet will find out and leave her, hopeless and lost. She wants to keep her for as along as she can.   
**  
“I still don’t understand why you won’t just tell her,” Lia, Louise’s good friend and work buddy, says.  
“It’s not as simple as it seems. You see every time I try to tell her a voice in my head keeps telling me not to and that she’ll leave me if I do.”  
“Here’s your frappe ma’am,” Lia smiles handing the elderly lady her morning coffee. She turns her attention back to her upset friend with a sarcastic smirk, “that’s ridiculous. You just need to ignore it. Do what Nickki did with Mike.”  
Nickki was a cute blond irish girl they met only a few years ago. She came out to her boyfriend a few months ago and they seem to be doing just fine.  
“It’s not as easy as Nickki and Mike. Harriet seems to always, you know. I don’t want to break her heart telling her my sexuality.”  
“Why don’t you just break up with her?”  
“What?!” she screamed so loudly every eye was on her. “Sorry,” she whispered mentally slapping herself in the face, “I can’t break up with her! You’re no help I’ll just ask Zendaya.”  
“Leave my girlfriend out of this!”  
“Fine. I’ll think of something to do.”  
**  
“Oh Louise I have a surprise for you!” She was home for just five seconds and already Harriet had her full attention. She walked into the shared bedroom where Harriet had set up blankets and pillows scattered everywhere and a few candles laid on the dresser.  
“Oh Harriet I’m just not really feeling up to it tonight,”  
“Oh dear it does look like that now that I think of it. Actually I was planning on having a movie marathon with you! I got carmel popcorn, candy, and some wine for us! I just wanted to spend some time with the most amazing girlfriend in the world!” She ran to Louise and held her in a tight hug. She lead her to a comfy spot on the bed where her favorite blanket and stuffed dog lay. She pressed play and Love Actually popped up on the screen.  
“Thank you so so much babe,” she gave her a light kiss on the cheek and looked back at the movie, glancing at Harriet.  
They watched about two and a half movies until they bursted out in uncontrollable laughter. They tried catching their breaths but to no avail.   
“And to think I was going to break up with you!” Louise blurted out in the midst of her laughter.  
It took Harriet a couple seconds to process what just came out of her mouth but when she pieced it together she nearly lost it. “WHAT?! You were going to break up with me?!” She stood up furiously crossing her arms across her chest.  
“Did I say that? No no no you misunderstood me. I said I was going to make out with you...”  
“Don’t play dumb Tomlinson. I heard what you said.” Her voice cracked at the end and it broke Louise’s heart.  
She stood up beside her girlfriend trying to touch her shoulder but Harriet stepped back shaking her head as tears formed around her emerald eyes.   
“I have a confession and this is taking a lot of courage to say this but, Harriet, I won’t make you happy.” She saw her confused face and tried to explain the situation, without really bringing it up.  
“I can’t make you happy the way I want to, I mean,” she fumbled with her words trying to make her statement clear. “I can’t give you what you need.”  
“Louise please just explain this. I could never hate you.”  
“That’s not what I’m worried about, I’m worried that you won’t love me anymore.”  
Harriet leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Louise’s lips.   
“I could never. Please just tell me.”  
“I’m asexual.” Harriet’s smile dropped into an “o” shape and she looked at her with disbelief.  
“See this is what I was afraid of!” She sobbed into her hands falling back on the ground ashamed of herself. She felt a hand on her knee and looked up finding Harriet’s beautiful eyes shinning at hers.  
“I still love you. I will always love you. Please don’t think otherwise.” She pulled her into a hug, petting her hair and kissing her cheek.   
“Love you too. But how are we going to handle this when you-”  
“I didn’t think of that.”  
“If you want you can sleep with whoever. I promise I won’t get jealous.”  
“Only if you’re okay with it. You look so cute with your hair pinned back.” She gave her a soft smile and snuggled close to her continuing to watch the movie while Louise wondered how lucky she was to have someone like Harriet.


End file.
